Temptation
by tilourdyingday
Summary: All Santana wants is to rip every hope and dream Sebastian Smythe has ever had right out from under his feet. But how long will that resentment last?
1. Chapter 1

Right now, there's probably nobody I hate more than that stupid asshat Sebastian Smythe. There's also probably nothing I want more than to ruin him. I want to steal his every hope and dream out from under his nose. You see, nobody fucks around with Santana Lopez.

"I don't know Santana. You've seen how dangerous he can be. You need to be careful when you're messing with him. We don't need another injury in glee club." Santana had just finished telling Quinn Fabray about her plans to sabotage Sebastian. That's the problem with Quinn. She always worries about what could go wrong and never thinks about the great things that could come out of something as genuine as this plan. It's completely fool proof. "Look, I just go in, get that stupid asshole to admit what he did, send it in to the police, and suddenly the Warblers no longer have a lead flaming homosexual as a soloist. Plus he gets thrown in jail and his chances of ever getting into a reputable school again are over. He won't even know what hit him." She continued to file my nails down, anticipating for this Friday. Quinn snaps her locker shut. "Whatever, just don't get hurt, okay Tana?" Quinn squeezes her shoulder affectionately and walks away. Santana sighed as she continued to put her books back in her locker. She was just about to head out to her car when she's stopped by her girlfriend, Brittany. "Hey Tana, wanna come over to my place? My parents won't be home, and Lord Tubbington is away at another Alcoholics Anonymous meeting." Mack time with her super hot girlfriend? Heck yes. "I would love to. I just have to go home first… there's a little bit of business I need to tend to." Brittany smiles and waves as Santana walks away to her car. Brittany doesn't know anything about her plans with Sebastian. She's one of the glee members who believe in keeping the peace. However, considering she doesn't understand the difference between a lion and a cat, that's probably not saying much.-

Santana's home isn't very far away from the school. She pulls up and heads inside, straight to her laptop. She pulls it out and immediately starts typing an e-mail to the enemy. The less time she spends here, the more lady kisses from Brittany.

**So you think you can mess with us, then slushie Blaine in the face with whatever the hell kind of shit that was in that cup, then just disappear off the face of the earth? Oh, hell to the no. You. Me. Conference room at your stupid prep school full of shit nosed brats. And don't even think about not showing up, because I live in Lima Heights. You don't fuck around with me.**

** Love always, Santana Lopez.**

Satisfied, she hits send and awaits a reply. Suddenly, a message pops on the screen. It doesn't say much, just a simple, "I'll be there. ;)" Santana isn't entirely sure what this means, but she doesn't have time to dwell on it. She snaps shut the laptop and goes to re-gloss her lips before heading to her girlfriend's house.

"Oh my god," Brittany gasps as Santana hits the perfect spot inside of her. Her body shakes as an orgasm over takes her. After she's finished, Santana slides her fingers out from inside of her and lies down beside her. That's the great thing about Brittany, she's the best when it comes to sexy times. They lay in silence for a minute, until finally Brittany says something. "I want you to come over for dinner with my family Friday night." Friday. Ouch. Santana is silent for a moment. She can't back out of her plan with Sebastian, he would call her a pussy. You can't just call someone up, "Hey I know I was supposed to beat your ass Friday night, but I can't. Something came up with my girlfriend's family. Maybe some other time?" No. "Sorry Brit, I can't. I have… family stuff to do also." She bites her lip. She hates lying to Brittany, but what else can she do? "Oh, okay, I understand. That's cool." She can hear the disappointment in her girlfriend's voice. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She plants a kiss on her forehead and slides off the bed and out of the room.

The next day, she avoids Brittany the best she can. She doesn't want to have to shoot her down this afternoon if she invites her over again. She just can't today, she has an important date with the black market's tech guy. She's hoping she can get some special spy shit recorder to get Sebastian's confession on tape. As soon as the bell rings, she shoots out to her car and heads downtown, to a small store that probably looks like it's owned by a hobo. It has no sign and appears dark and empty from the outside. She slips inside before anyone even notices her. "Santana Lopez! Haven't seen you in a while hot stuff. Come for another… deal?" The guy standing at the corner of the store sorting pirated movies is shocked to see the young girl again. She hasn't seen her since she was desperate to get a certain object that won't be mentioned. You don't want to know what kind of deal was exchanged. "Sorry, I'm not here for anything too low key. I need a tape recorder. Smallest one you got, preferably one that I can tape to my underboob. I got cash, don't worry about that. Just give me the shit and let me go home." Santana has learned how to deal with these black market men. Show them you aren't here to fuck around, and they'll give you what you want. The man disappears and comes back with a small device. "100 bucks and it's yours." Knowing it's probably the best she's gonna get, she slaps the money on the table and leaves the shop. Smirking to herself, she cannot wait until tomorrow.

Her hair is tied back into a slick ponytail. She's wearing a sexy black dress and some pretty epic heels. Hey, if you're going to sabotage a hot Warbler, might as well be sexy while you're doing it. She put the tape recorder in the bottom of her bra, and added an extra coat of lipstick. Just in case. Sebastian Smythe was about to be struck by a smooth criminal.

"What do you want?" He demanded as she came up to him. He was surrounded by Warblers, of course. "Get them the hell out of here." She told him. Appearently, she sounded serious. Warblers cleared out of the room just like a pack of scared bunnies. Suddenly, the room rose about 100 degrees. Maybe she was just imagining it. "What the hell did you put in that slushie." She demanded. "I don't know what you mean." He answered, with a smirk. Santana walked up to him, until her face was just inches from his. He didn't move a bit. "Tell me what you did to that drink." There was a silence, for a split second, and she felt her heart leap for some reason she couldn't explain. "Rock salt." He replied. "What are you gonna do about it?" Santana never wavered from her position. "Cello guys, I'mma need you to stay. Me and you, we're gonna have a duel." And at that moment, the two cello guys started playing. Softly at first, slowly coming to a crescendo.

_As He Came Into The Window_

_It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo_

_He Came Into Her Apartment_

_He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet_

_She Ran Underneath The Table_

_He Could See She Was Unable_

_So She Ran Into The Bedroom_

_She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

As Sebastian and Santana kept up this façade around the room, she couldn't help but notice how mother fucking sexy he was when he sang. What, no! Don't think like that Santanna.

_Annie Are You OK_

_So, Annie Are You OK_

_Are You OK, Annie_

_Annie Are You OK_

_So, Annie Are You OK_

She couldn't help but notice how inviting his lips were as they got closer.

_Are You OK, Annie_

_Annie Are You OK_

_So, Annie Are You OK_

They were extremely close now, and the smell of his breath was very inviting.

_Are You OK, Annie_

_Annie Are You OK_

_So, Annie Are You OK,_

_Are You OK, Annie_

_(Annie Are You OK)_

_(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)_

_(There's A Sign In The Window)_

_(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_

_(He Came Into Your Apartment)_

_(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)_

_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_

_(You Were Struck Down)_

_(It Was Your Doom)_

_Annie Are You OK_

_So, Annie Are You OK_

Damn, he smells like coconuts mixed with peppermit.

_Are You OK Annie_

_Annie Are You OK_

_So, Annie Are You OK_

_Are You OK Annie_

_Annie Are You OK_

Is he thinking the same thing I am?

_So, Annie Are You OK_

_Are You OK Annie_

He's so damn close.

_You've Been Hit By_

_You've Been hit By_

_A Smooth Criminal_

Suddenly, without any invitation or hesitation, their lips crashed together. It was as if the only thing holding them down on this earth was their lips. Together. His lips tasted like peppermint and mocha coffee, and Santana loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his body. Nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Temptation: Chapter 2

_Reviews make me happy. :)_

_What the HELL did I just do?_

Santana paced her room, trying to decide what to do about the past events.

After the surprise (and extremely hot) kiss, Santana ran out of the room and back into her car.

As she drove away, she could see Sebastian chasing after her car.

She could just barely make out his words, _Santana! Please wait!_

As he got smaller in her rear view mirror. And for some reason, as soon as she got home, she burst into tears.

And now, she doesn't know what to do. She flopped down on her bed just in time to feel her phone vibrating in her pocket.

As she pulled it out, she saw his name flashing across her screen. Shit. It's Sebastian. After a few moments of contemplating, she hit the red button. She just couldn't stand to talk to him right now.

Of course she felt horrible about what had happened.

All she ever wanted was to keep Brittany happy.

But was she happy with Brittany?  
Maybe she _wanted_ a little spice.

And by spice, she meant penis.

Wasn't a girl allowed to have a little fun?  
Of course.

But she couldn't hurt Brittany…

Somewhere between the argument with herself, she fell asleep.

Her dreams were twisted and had practically no meaning at all.

Suddenly, she was woken by a strange sound from outside.

Lifting her head up and glancing around the room, she decided to go back to sleep.

But then it happened again,

And again.

Was that… rocks? On her window?  
Slowly, she rose out of bed and onto the patio outside her room.

And there he was, looking as magnificent as ever in the moonlight.

The way the moon hit his hair brought out strands of color she would never have noticed.

His eyes twinkled like the stars over head, and as she stood there taking everything in, he climbed onto the patio by her side.

"Hey" He breathed, his voice was deep and airy.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry. I know it's late and you were probably upset but I just really needed to see you.

You wouldn't answer my calls, and the way you ran away made you think that maybe you were mad at me. So, I snuck out the house and came here.

I understand if you never ever want to see my stupid face again but I just had to come on the off hand chance that possibly you felt the exact same why that I did.

Because all I've been thinking about is you. Your face, your smile, the way you laugh, your eyes, your voice, everything. And you're probably thinking _oh my god get this stalker off my patio_ but I just had to say it, I'm sorry."

He was extremely flustered, and his cheeks burned a slight red. He avoided Santana's eyes. She was silent for a while, awestruck. And just as Sebastian turned to hop off the patio, Santana finally spoke.

"I feel the exact same way."

And almost as if it were gravity, their lips met once again. But this time, something was different.

There was a feel of desperation, as if the world depended on those few seconds they were intertwined.

"I'm sorry for ignoring your calls." Santana breathed when they finally broke apart, her face was still inches from his.

"It's okay. Please, kiss me again." His voice was barely a whisper. "Anytime."

Santana woke the next morning beside a very disheveled Sebastian. The way he slept was angelic, almost dreamlike. She couldn't help herself brush the hair out of his eyes. His eyes fluttered open and as soon as he saw Santana across the bed from him, a smile spread across his face.

"Goodmorning sunshine." She said, and rolled off the bed.

Somehow, waking up with Sebastian made Santana's world a little bit brighter.

"Come back to bedddd." Sebastian whined. He made a little pouty face, and it took all of Santana's might not to give in.

"Come on Sebastian. Time to get up. You have to get up before my mom gets up. It's a good thing she enjoys sleeping late."

Santana had to basically drag Sebastian to his own car. When they finally arrived, Sebastian took Santana's breath away with another one of those fantastic kisses.

As if there wasn't enough of that last night.

"So I'll see you next weekend?" Sebastian asked, as he leaned out the window of his car.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Santana smiled, and he backed out of the driveway.

If only he knew the flips Santana's heart was doing at that moment.

Please review!  
.com


End file.
